Colapso
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Otra noche en la que Dinamarca le demostrará a todos que su amor declarado es el alcohol. Noruega observa desde afuera resignado a que sea otra noche de cargar al borracho de nuevo a casa ¿O no? OS Yaoi: Dennor, Dinamarca x Noruega. Con aparición estelar del BFT.


**~COLAPSO~**

Entraron al salón con expresiones muy diferentes. Noruega tenía el ceño fruncido como si un grave dolor de cabeza lo acosara, parecía molesto y llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Islandia suspiró con resignación al pasar el umbral de la puerta y negó con reprobación. Dinamarca por otro lado… Él sonreía ampliamente desbordando confianza en sí mismo, apenas puso un pie en la sala del convite ya estaba saludando a cada uno de los que se pasaban por su lado e intercambiando algunas palabras amistosas a un alto volumen.

-Será una noche larga… -comentó Islandia viendo a su alrededor a los invitados, habían llegado puntuales.

-No lo dudes -resopló su hermano. El mayor pasó el brazo por su cintura como sin darse cuenta mientras saludaba con la mano a alguien en la distancia. Noruega tensó la espalda con el contacto y clavó sus ojos de hielo en él con una clara intención asesina pero él no lo estaba viendo guiñándole un ojo a Hungría a la distancia como saludo-. No me toques -su voz era medida y fría y acompañó sus palabras sacudiendo sus hombros para alejarlo con brusquedad.

-¿Mhm? -lo observó sin entender un instante sin ceder hasta ver sus ojos y apartar el brazo- ¡Ah, lo siento, _Norge_! No me he dado ni cuenta -rio restándole importancia y llevándose esa mano a la nuca.

-Vayamos a sentarnos -apartó su mirada al menor ignorándolo y señaló un grupo de sillones en un lado del salón.

-Bien -Islandia contuvo una media sonrisa al ver la escena y se dirigió a donde le señalaban agradecido de no tener que socializar con nadie.

-¿Tan rápido? -se sorprendió el mayor- ¿Prefieren quedarse allí sentados? ¡Pero ni siquiera he terminado de saludar a todos!

Ambos suspiraron y continuaron su camino ignorándolo. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Está bien, está bien, en cuanto termine de saludar a todos por ustedes iré, no se sientan solos hasta que llegue -se alejó casi al trote hasta la barra.

Noruega se dejó caer en el sillón mullido y su hermano lo imitó a su lado, una mesera se acercó hasta ellos para ofrecerles una copa de sidra y unos bocadillos.

-Parece que esta vez Alemania ha gastado bastante para agasajarnos -Islandia observó la sala del hotel con detenimiento mientras probaba la comida, era un lugar moderno y tenía las luces bajas para hacerlo más íntimo. Había un grupo de músicos tocando en vivo algo relajado y un número impresionante de personal de servicio dispuesto para rellenar el vaso de quien tuviera la copa vacía o acercarle algo de comer-. Sólo mira lo que este lugar, creo que no recuerdo la última vez que prepararon un convite así de lujoso… ¿me estás escuchando, hermano?

Noruega apartó la vista de la espalda de Dinamarca viéndolo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con cierta brusquedad al ver la sonrisa con sorna que le dedicaba el menor- ¿De qué te ríes? -se cruzó de brazos molesto- Nada aquí me resulta cómico.

-Vamos, hermano, eres tan obvio.

-No sé de qué hablas… -alzó la vista orgulloso dándole un sorbo a su bebida antes de arrugar la nariz y dejarla en la mesa frente a ellos.

-¡El hermano Den está hablando con Hungría!

-¿Qué? -se giró sobresaltado casi titando su copa para encontrarse con el mayor de ellos riendo despreocupado con Francia y Prusia en la barra. Bufó más molesto que antes y se hundió más en el sillón ante la risa discreta de su hermano menor.

-Sigue riendo así y te echaré una maldición…

-Ya… -guardó silencio algo atemorizado- Pero, hermano, eres muy gracioso cuando haces esto. No me mientas a mí.

-No te mentiría jamás, _Ice_ -le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos y arrepintiéndose al instante.

-Entonces dime: estás enamorado del hermano Den ¿verdad?

Guardó silenció apartando la vista, su respiración se había agitado al escuchar las palabras y estaba luchando por tranquilizarse. Islandia suspiró y se acomodó en el lugar dejando su copa intacta junto a la de su hermano.

-Estás molesto porque en cuanto empiece a beber con esos dos pasará a ignorarte por completo -leyó sus pensamientos con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia- ¿Qué harás?

-No haré nada.

-Nunca haces nada.

-¿Y a ti qué si no lo hago?

-¿Yo? -soltó el aire resignado, era obvio que siempre era el que tenía que soportar todo su mal humor- Sólo digo…

oXoXoXoXo

-Vamos, hombre, saben que no van a conseguirlo, no conmigo… -rio con confianza.

-El tercer creador de este trago se encuentra ocupado en este momento con cierto italiano en las habitaciones de arriba en este momento -Francia sonrió apartando el sedoso cabello de sus hombros con elegancia.

-¡¿Tan rápido?! -se sorprendió el danés y casi sin quererlo desvió la mirada a los sillones para observar de reojo a Noruega que hablaba con su hermano menor. Negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a la barra- Ojalá yo tuviese esa suerte, hombre…

-No se trata de suerte cuando hablamos de _Spanien_… -rio Prusia con malicia pensando en su amigo con cierto orgullo.

-Oh, _mon ami_, si tienes problemas de amor soy el primero al que puedes venir a pedir consejo -posó una mano en su hombro y el albino puso los ojos en blanco.

-Volvamos al tema del trago, _Frankreich_.

-Oh, _oui_. Como te decía… -sirvió de una coctelera que habían traído un líquido celeste en un pequeño vaso- Con esto estarás alucinando en el primer shot, no necesitarás nada más, _mon ami_.

-Chicos, chicos, yo no soy tan débil como ustedes -demostraba completa confianza en su sonrisa segura y tomó el vaso-. No sé qué tipo de apuesta estamos haciendo pero ganaré si se trata de alcohol por supuesto…

-Espera, _cher_ -lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en su brazo para evitar que bebiera y le devolvió la sonrisa retadora.

-Sabíamos que no creerías en el poder de nuestra bebida secreta _kesesesese_, pero este no es cualquier trago, es el _BFTrago_.

-Vamos, chicos, no pudieron ponerle nada que me hiciera una pizca de efecto, están locos si creen que en el primer shot de esto me dejarán en blanco, bebo cerveza desde que nací…

Prusia frunció el ceño a punto de replicar pero Francia se le adelantó.

-¿Qué me dices de _Russie_? El vodka que él bebe desde que tiene conciencia tiene una mayor graduación alcohólica que tu dichosa cerveza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver _Rusland_ en esto? No se trata de la graduación si no de la cantidad…

-Míralo, _mon ami _-le señaló con la barbilla al gigante rubio que estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

-Como supusimos que subestimarías nuestro genial invento le dimos uno a _Russland_ como bienvenida, está a punto de beberlo.

Los tres se detuvieron a observarlo expectantes. Rusia sonreía son esa mueca infantil y tétrica a la vez, en una mano llevaba su diminuto vaso y la otra la tenía apoyada en la cabeza de uno de sus subordinados ejerciendo presión e ignorando las quejas de este. Se llevó el vaso a los labios pasándolo como agua. Su sonrisa permaneció intacta por unos instantes pero algo se detuvo en su mirada divertida, parecía haberse congelado hasta que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rosado. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que se volvió a mover caminando tambaleante en dirección a los baños seguido de sus tres escoltas constantes que lo miraban preocupados.

Prusia rio extasiado con el resultado golpeando la barra.

-_Awesome_!

Francia le guiñó un ojo sonriendo ampliamente, su experimento había funcionado, sólo le daba pena que España se estuviera perdiendo el espectáculo.

-¿Pero qué demonios tiene esta cosa? -inquirió Dinamarca analizando el líquido del vaso alarmado y con completa desconfianza.

-Magia, _mon ami_\- le guiñó un ojo a él-. Ahora es tu turno ¿O no eres tan fuerte como nos decías hace un momento?

Prusia imitó el cacarear de una gallina al ver el rostro en duda de Dinamarca.

-¿Acaso este no era el autodenominado Rey de Europa del Norte? Yo solo veo una gallina gigante…

oXoXoXoXo

-Y allá va a comenzar con el primer trago de la noche. Bastante temprano ¿verdad, hermano? -Islandia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se había decidido a que si iba a tener que estar soportando el mal humor de su hermano sería el que disfrutara de provocarlo para divertirse al menos- ¿No te molesta que prefiera pasarse la noche bebiendo antes de estar contigo?

-Ya puedes callarte, Isu -le ladró concentrándose en convencerse de qué poco le importaba lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer Dinamarca.

-Vamos, haz algo, no te quedes aquí de brazos cruzados.

-No haré nada, no te daré el gusto.

-Ah~ Quizás es que no puedas hacer nada, después de todo es sabido que el hermano Den ama la bebida más que a nada en el mundo… -probó seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga, podía ver humo salir de la cabeza de su hermano si entrecerraba los ojos.

-Me estás cansando… -no pudo evitar volver la vista a la barra donde estaban Dinamarca y los demás por más que luchara con sus impulsos, a él no tenía que importarle. Pero allí estaba parado con estilo con su espalda ancha y el traje que le quedaba pintado, riendo despreocupado y brillando por sí mismo, era lo más brillante de toda la habitación. Se insultó a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas y se puso de pie molesto, por una vez quería hacer algo, quería que sus ojos gentiles se posaran en él de nuevo y no lograba atraer su atención hacia él, si lo dejaba beber lo perdería toda la noche, estaba seguro. Islandia rio por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada fría para silenciarlo antes de caminar con paso firme hasta la barra.

oXoXoXoXo

-¡Claro que voy a tomarlo! Así quedará demostrado quién de todos los presentes es el verdadero rey ¡Verán que no soy débil como ustedes!

-No, claro que no -Francia sonrió con malicia esperando encantado.

-Yo… Yo…

-¡Hazlo de una vez! -apremió Prusia que ya tenía la cámara del teléfono preparada para captar el momento.

Tomó aire para juntar valor y cerró los ojos preparado para beberlo. Sus labios rozaron el vaso antes de que el movimiento de su brazo fuera interrumpido por una mano firme. Abrió los ojos confundido y se encontró con los ojos de hielo de Noruega que lo miraba furioso.

-¿_Norge_? -lo observó confundido tratando de entender la razón de la molestia que lo asaltaba, no recordaba haber hecho nada en los últimos minutos que pudiera hacerlo enojar. ¿Quizás había escuchado qué era lo que estaba por tomar y lo había detenido porque estaba preocupado?

-¡Ey! No arruines la diversión, tío… -protestó Prusia dejando de filmar.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, _Norge_ -le sonrió con amabilidad, conmovido de que le importara su salud. La mirada intensa que le dedicaba pareció más molesta aún con esa respuesta y, antes de que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, le robó el vaso en un movimiento fugaz y lo vació en sus labios.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres apoyó el shot en la barra con fuerza, volvió una última vez los ojos a los de Dinamarca y se giró sobre sus pies para volver al sillón.

-_Mon Dieu_! -se alarmó Francia. Prusia aún seguía con la boca abierta.

-¿_N… Norge_?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó por fin el albino que no podía entender cómo era que podía caminar en línea recta.

-Nor… Nor nunca… -antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el mencionado el menor se quedó quieto en medio de su trayecto- ¿_Norge_? -se acercó unos pasos a él alarmado y sus reflejos fueron rápidos para atraparlo. Noruega había colapsado por completo y cayó en sus brazos antes de encontrarse con el suelo- ¡_Norge_! ¡Demonios! -lo giró para ver su rostro, había perdido la conciencia- Era demasiado para él -miró furioso a los otros dos que se acercaron al instante.

Islandia en el sillón atinó a levantarse impactado antes de que toda el salón empezara a alterarse.

-_Sacreblue_, _Danemark_ -suspiró posando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo-. No hay nada que hacerle, mañana se despertará con una terrible resaca, confío que sabes cómo ayudarlo con una, _mon ami_ -negó con reprobación.

-Bah, no debería haberse metido -chasqueó la lengua Prusia.

Alemania con el ceño fruncido se acercó a ellos al notar el revuelo.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-_Norge_… Él… -trató de explicar pero no podía alejar la vista de él y pasó una mano por su frente para apartar el cabello de su rostro preocupado.

-Ah~ _Allemagne_, parece que nuestro querido _Norv__ège_ ha bebido más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar…

-Seh… -Prusia pasó una mano por su nuca mirando a un lado esperando que no lo culparan de nada.

Alemania los analizó dudando de su inocencia en todo aquello pero tomó aire pensando seriamente.

-Es un problema, _Dänemark_, pero¿podrías encargarte de llevarlo a una de las habitaciones del hotel? -buscó en sus bolsillos y le ofreció una tarjeta magnética- En el cuarto piso están las suites, _Norwegen_ puede descansar allí, haré que le alcancen todo lo que necesite… O podemos llamar a una ambulancia o…

-Gracias, Alemania, pero yo puedo encargarme de _Norge_ -aceptó la llave magnética y buscó con la mirada a Islandia que los observaba preocupado. Le sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo y alzó a Noruega en sus brazos sin dificultad-. Gracias por tu amabilidad.

-Discúlpanos, _Dan_… -le susurró por lo bajo Francia al pasar.

-No es culpa de ustedes, no se preocupen -por más que sus palabras eran amables no sonaba relajado como siempre- _Nor_ estará bien… -se lo dijo más a sí mismo que a ellos.

oXoXoXoXoXo

El martilleo constante en su cerebro lo sacó del sueño, sentía que había algo ejerciendo una increíble presión en su cabeza y lo único que podía escuchar era un irritante pitido que iba en aumento. Se removió molesto y sintió gotas heladas cayendo por su rostro desde su frente. Se despertó un poco más negándose a abrir los ojos e intentando recordar qué había pasado, comprendió que debía tener un paño en su frente por la sensación húmeda y fría que de alguna forma lo estaba ayudando con el insoportable dolor de cabeza, sentía que iba explotar.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, estaba confundido, no recordaba nada más que los azules ojos de Dinamarca viéndolo preocupado. El simple acto de levantar los párpados hizo que el mundo a su alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas. Todo estaba a oscuras pero podía distinguir algunas siluetas insinuadas por una luz tenue que le indicaban que estaba en una habitación desconocida para él. Estaba recostado en uno de los lados de una cama amplia con un montón de almohadones a su alrededor. Por todo lo que podía distinguir debía tratarse de un hotel. Un hotel, la fiesta, Dinamarca. Se sentó sobresaltado al recordar lo último que había pasado y dónde se suponía que estaba. Se arrepintió al instante, aquel movimiento revolvió todo su ser, poco tiempo tuvo para atinar a inclinarse a un lado de la cama antes de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago, le llamó la atención aunque no podía pensar demasiado qué hacía un cubo allí pero lo asió para no hacer un desastre.

-¿_Nor_? -Dinamarca se asomó por la puerta de lo que parecía ser el baño de la habitación con voz preocupada- ¿Estás despierto?

Él levantó la vista tratando de enfocar el universo que no dejaba de moverse, frunció el ceño y sin responder se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama agotado por el esfuerzo.

El mayor se acercó a él con un nuevo paño húmedo y se inclinó cerca de él en la cama.

-No me toques, _Den_… -su voz era débil y no se apartó cuando él colocó el nuevo paño en reemplazo del que había caído al suelo.

-¿Algo mejor? -preguntó con voz serena pero se percibía el tono preocupado.

-Ah, nunca he estado mejor en toda mi… -quiso seguir pero las náuseas reptaron por su garganta obligándolo a volver a inclinarse sobre el cubo.

El mayor torció el gesto en una mueca pensando en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando por conciencia de causa.

-¿Soy un espectáculo para ti? Vete -volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose miserable, le estaba dando asco.

-Lo siento -acomodó con suavidad el paño en su frente- Esto ha sucedido por mi culpa.

-¿Tú culpa? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír -frunció el ceño- Cállate, eres molesto.

Dinamarca obedeció y se puso de pie yendo al baño para vaciar el contenido del cubo con las mangas de la camisa recogidas. Volvió luego de unos minutos con una botella de agua y una aspirina en una mano. Se sentó a su lado en la cama logrando que Noruega abriese los ojos fastidiado.

-Deberías beber un poco, _Nor_… -le acercó la botella. Él dudó pero terminó aceptando y bebiendo con avidez. Tenía los ojos cansados y sentía que lo peor había pasado pero su cabeza no dejaba de latir, se veía mucho más pálido que de costumbre y sentía los brazos dé mayor no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo, relajado de ver que estaba vivo, agotado pero vivo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Hay un payaso en la habitación que yo no haya visto? -le devolvió la botella vacía.

-No te enfades, _Nor_ -le dedicó una sonrisa de lado-. Solo es que no esperaba verte nunca con resaca… Es cómico que se inviertan los roles una vez.

-No estoy cómo tú cuando te emborrachas con tus amigos idiotas… -lo único que faltaba era que además de dar un penoso espectáculo lo estuviera humillando.

-No, claro que no, sólo tomaste un shot -le sonrió acomodándose a su lado.

-Agh -se giró de lado para no tener que enfrentar su mirada, pero eso bastó para lograr que todo volviera a dar vueltas-. Más agua -exigió con un hilo de voz.

Dinamarca se levantó veloz hasta la heladera de la habitación para acercarle otra botella.

-Tranquilo, _Nor_, se te pasará, lo prometo, como mucho en una hora o dos tu cuerpo estará bien, bebiste solo un vaso de esa cosa, no puede tardar mucho más en dejarte en paz…

-¿Te callas alguna vez? -terminó el contenido de la botella. No bastaba sólo con sentirse como el demonio si no que tenía que tolerar que Dinamarca se riera de él y su debilidad con la bebida, seguro le estaba pareciendo horrible y asqueroso, no se acercaría a él nunca más.

-Lo siento -apoyó con suavidad su mano sobre la mejilla pálida.

-No me toques -no hizo ningún ademán para quitarlo quedándose todo lo quieto posible, las manos del danés estaban frías y eso lo relajaba.

-Debí detenerte pero no lo hice, me sorprendiste, _Nor_…

-¿Y qué hubieses hecho? ¿Beberlo tú? Seguro estaríamos en un mayor problema ahora.

-A mi no me habría dejado mal, soy el Rey de Europa del Norte ¿recuerdas? -hablaba en un tono de voz muy bajo para no incrementar su dolor de cabeza. Al ver que no se quitaba de su tacto comenzó a hacerle algunas caricias en su mejilla apartando el cabello rubio de su frente- De todas formas estoy feliz de que te hayas preocupado por mí, _Nor_…

-¡No estaba preocupado! -se giró con brusquedad para verlo a los ojos pero el movimiento volvió a marearlo y acabó de nuevo inclinado sobre el cubo.

-Debes quedarte quieto, _Norge_ -lo reprendió con voz firme pero con dureza y volvió a colocar el paño en su frente. Al ver que se removía lo atrajo hacia sí con cuidado.

-Suéltame -su voz era débil pero luchó para que los brazos fuertes del danés lo dejaran libre. Lo peor que podía pasarle esa noche era además vomitar sobre él.

-Te quedarás quieto -no iba a ceder y no era muy difícil cuando el menor no tenía energía para combatirlo, lo recostó sobre su pecho y lo retuvo allí en un abrazo firme-. Confía en mí, después de esto deberías empezar a sentirte mejor, ya soltaste todo lo que tenías dentro pero debes estarte quieto y tratar de dormir…

-No estaba preocupado por ti -replicó ácidamente y dejó de moverse rindiéndose. Estaba más cómodo sobre su pecho de lo que quería admitirse a sí mismo.

-¿Ah no? -se desilusionó un poco- Entonces… ¿Por qué evitaste que tome el trago de la muerte?

-Porque… -volvió a fruncir el ceño sin querer seguir con esa conversación, intentó incorporarse pero los brazos de Dinamarca lo sostenían con firmeza impidiéndole ir muy lejos- Eres tan molesto -dejó de luchar.

-¿Eh? -como si fuera sin darse cuenta comenzó a describir círculos con su pulgar en el hombro de Noruega en una suave caricia- ¿Cuándo bebo te molesto, _Nor_? Puedes decírmelo… Yo siempre intento mantenerme lejos de ti para no darte problemas…

-Por eso eres molesto -cerró los ojos comenzando a sentirse mejor pero terriblemente cansado.

Dinamarca se mostró confundido analizando sus palabras.

-No entiendo, _Nor_ ¿te molesta que me acerque o que no lo haga? Sé que cuando estoy con pocas luces te suelo decir cosas que… ehm… Bueno cosas que te hacen enfadar…

-Eso es porque eres idiota, sólo dímelas y ya.

Dinamarca se ruborizó y lo abrazó un poco más.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas quieres que te diga? -tartamudeó un poco a su pesar.

-Cuando te emborrachas nunca mientes o me ocultas cosas -explicó con voz cansina mientras sentía que el sueño le ganaba- y te alejas para que no te oiga ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te escuche decir? -se acomodó en el hueco que formaba la unión de su cuello con el hombro- Eres un inútil -sus labios rozaban la piel de su cuello-, siempre me dejas solo y luego yo debo llevarte a casa ¡y pesas mucho! Luego estás toda la mañana con resaca y quejándote… Eres tan molesto…

-No sabía que te ocasionaba tantos problemas -acarició sus cabellos con suavidad-. Si estás conmigo intentaré no beber para no incomodarte…

Noruega arrugó la frente volviendo a molestarse, estaba cansado pero no era idiota.

-¿Que dejarías de beber por mí? ¿Te pagan por decir ridiculeces o qué?

-¿Por qué no me crees? -Noruega podía sentir la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios- No es una locura lo que estoy diciendo, no voy a beber cuando esté con _Norge_ -él se irguió para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Den, tú amas la bebida -le explicó como si se le hubiese olvidado su propio nombre.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Aprecio mucho más a Nor -expandió su sonrisa-. No quiero hacerlo enfadar conmigo.

Noruega se sonrojó levemente hipnotizado por los ojos de ese profundo azul que lo miraban con amabilidad. Volvió a recostarse para que no pudiera ver su reacción.

-Eres un idiota.

-Quizás -aceptó volviendo a acariciar su espalda y acomodando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de él.

-¿"Quizás"? A ti te dan premios por las respuestas más inteligentes ¿Ya te estás empezando a arrepentir de lo que me dijiste?

-No, por eso -besó sus cabellos.

Noruega se tensó y volvió a erguirse para buscar sus ojos molesto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Parece que ya estás mejor -le sonrió y dejó caer las manos con las que lo apresaba resignado. Él volvió a sonrojarse y a recostarse en su pecho.

-Sí… -cerró los ojos con fuerza cerrando su mano en la camisa de Dinamarca para mantenerlo cerca- Gracias… -su voz no era más alta que un susurro.

Dinamarca alzó las cejas sorprendido y volvió a abrazarlo con dulzura.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, _Nor_… -volvió a acariciar su espalda despacio- En defensa de la bebida puedo decir que también hago tonterías sobrio…

-Ya cállate, Den, o duermes en el piso.

-Está bien, lo siento.

Se acomodó más en su cuello y dejó un sutil beso detrás de su oreja antes de ocultarse y pretender que no había sucedido, Dinamarca era la persona más molesta del mundo.

* * *

_¡Hola!  
Gracias por leer este OS ligero sobre estos dos, soy muy fan de Denmark :)  
Si te gustó agradezco que me lo cuentes en los reviews.  
¡Nos leemos!  
:3_


End file.
